


Wondrous Moment

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Stereotypical Romance, Yuri is very annoyed, badly read russian poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: JJ asks Yuri to come to his hotel room and tries to romance him in the cheesiest way possible. Yuri is torn between punching him in the face and kissing him (spoiler alert - he chooses the latter). Written for NSFW Yurio Week Day 1: First Times.





	Wondrous Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at fluffy Pliroy. Many thanks to [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle) for the beta job, and [neuroglam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroglam/pseuds/neuroglam) for poetry recommendation and some awesome headcanon I drew inspiration from.
> 
> Title is taken from Alexander Pushkin's ["Wondrous Moment."](http://www.deepspirits.com/life-changing-arts/books/great-poems/wondrous-moment.php) It's also the poem JJ reads to Yuri.

Yuri knocked on the door to JJ's hotel room. He wasn't sure why he bothered with this; JJ was an idiot.

He supposed he and JJ were friends. It was an awkward and strange friendship, as part of Yuri still wanted to punch JJ in the face each time he opened his mouth. It didn't help that another part of him wanted to shove his hand down JJ's pants and beat him off.

JJ and Isabella had been broken up for over a year, after JJ came out as gay. It had been quite the scandal, and Otabek had insisted he and Yuri support JJ through his time of need. After Otabek had returned to Almaty, Yuri and JJ had kept in touch. They had gotten to know each other, and Yuri had decided that maybe JJ wasn't the _worst_ person in the world. Sometimes, it was a Snapchat of JJ trying on new sunglasses, other times Yuri sent him texts bitching about Lilia's latest diet restrictions.

The door opened and Yuri stared in shock. The lamps were turned down low, jazz music echoed throughout the room, and fucking goddamned rose petals covered the floor, leading to the bed.

JJ stood in front of Yuri wearing a short, black silk bathrobe that looked like it came straight out of Giacometti's closet. He was grinning at Yuri like an idiot.

Yuri somehow managed to find his voice. "Did I interrupt something? You told me to come by at nine, right?"

He motioned for Yuri to come inside. "No, Yuri. This," he gestured with his hands, "is for you." JJ flashed Yuri a brilliant smile.

Yuri bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from sending a stream of insults in JJ's direction. This was for _him_. Did JJ _want_ him? He was torn. As much as he wanted JJ, this was awful. JJ's room looked like it have vomited every shitty American romance movie cliche in existence.

"Why?"

JJ took Yuri's hand and led him inside. Yuri felt slightly calmer as he enjoyed the feeling of JJ's fingers laced with his.

He motioned to the bed. Yuri took a look at the rose petals and grimaced, but took a seat anyway.

JJ knelt down, practically sitting on the floor. He grasped Yuri's other hand and stared straight into Yuri's eyes. He looked ready to propose. Yuri swore to himself he would punch JJ if that happened. "I never thought you would say anything nice to me, Yuri, much less be my friend. I don't have a lot of friends. But I wanted to thank you for helping me through the hardest year I've ever had. I've always admired you, and -"

"JJ - stop." Yuri couldn't take any more of this sappy bullshit.

JJ stopped speaking and gulped. "What?"

"What are you trying to say?"

His eyes brightened. JJ released Yuri's hands and dug through the pockets in his robes, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Yuri, this will explain things far better than I ever could."

That was when the horror _really_ started. JJ began to read a poem. A fucking love poem. In Russian. With a _terrible _accent.__

_"Kak mimoletnoe videne  
Kak genii chistoi krasoty"_

__Yuri winced at the garbled Russian. JJ continued, adding inflection to all of the wrong words, trying desperately to sound romantic. Instead, he just sounded constipated._ _

__"Jesus Christ, JJ. Stop with the Pushkin poetry. What the fuck is all of this?"_ _

__JJ bit his lip and put down the paper. "I like you, Yuri. I wanted to do something special for you."_ _

__Yuri's heart drummed in his ears at JJ's confession. Still, he had to keep his wits about him, because JJ was also a total and utter dork. "Do you really think this -" he gestured around the room. " - is what I like?"_ _

__JJ looked unsure of himself. "Well, I didn't know, but my mom said -"_ _

__"You told _your mom_ about this?" Yuri groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Did she pick out the poem, too?"_ _

__JJ's shoulders slumped and he sat down on the bed beside Yuri. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"_ _

__Yuri pursed his lips and looked at the fucking gorgeous dork sitting beside him. He had made the first move, something Yuri was too terrified to do himself. Even if JJ had gone about things in the worst way possible, it showed effort on his part._ _

__"Calm your tits, JJ. I like you, too."_ _

__JJ's head shot up and he stared at Yuri like an overeager puppy. "Really?"_ _

__Yuri sighed. "Really. Now fucking kiss me."_ _

__JJ didn't have to be told twice. He pressed his lips to Yuri's and let out a gasp as Yuri kissed him back._ _

__Yuri had only kissed several boys in his life, but this was by far the sweetest. JJ was gentle, loving, his hands cupping Yuri's face sweetly._ _

__He had wanted this for so long, even back when he hated JJ. Yuri had thought about what it would be like to do this with JJ when he was alone at night, his hand down his boxers, finger in his ass._ _

__This was better than he had imagined. JJ's lips were soft, his tongue hot in Yuri's mouth. Their kiss deepened further and Yuri let out a tiny moan as JJ wrapped his arms around Yuri, pulling them closer._ _

__Yuri grasped the front of JJ's robe and tugged him down so they were lying side by side on the bed. He could feel the rose petals tangling in his hair, but he couldn't bring himself to care._ _

__JJ put his hands on Yuri's hips and squeezed, causing Yuri's toes to curl. "Do you want to -"_ _

__He took JJ's hand and brought it to his half hard cock. He let out a whoosh of breath at the touch. "Yes."_ _

__JJ wrapped his fingers around Yuri's cock, giving it an experimental tug. "I've never - not with anyone -"_ _

__Yuri thrust into JJ's hand, desperate for more friction. "Me neither."_ _

__"Really? I thought - you and Otabek -"_ _

__He shook his head. "We kissed after my exhibition skate and decided that we were better off as friends."_ _

__JJ surged forward, kissing Yuri again. Their legs tangled together and frotted against one another. Yuri could feel JJ's hardness through his silk robe, so he reached between them and grasped his cock._ _

__JJ moaned. "If you touch me like that, I won't last."_ _

__Yuri pressed a sloppy kiss on JJ's neck, gently biting down on his pulse point. The hand on Yuri's cock began to stroke, and he keened._ _

__"Fuck."_ _

__JJ's hand slid below the waistband in his pants and began to stroke Yuri's dick. Yuri threw his head back, arching his hips to meet JJ's motions. This felt so much better than doing it himself._ _

__Yuri peeked at JJ, who was watching him, staring at Yuri's face as he jerked him off. Once he saw Yuri looking at him, he grinned and winked, tugging harder on Yuri's prick._ _

__God, Yuri wanted to do so much more than this, but there was no way he was going to last. JJ stroked for another few seconds, and Yuri reached his orgasm, spilling his seed all over JJ's hand and his pants._ _

__"You're so beautiful like this."_ _

__Yuri rolled his eyes, trying to catch his breath. "You're such a sap."_ _

__JJ shrugged and propped himself up with his elbow. "You must like it a little bit."_ _

__He fought a smile. "Maybe. I'd much rather return the favor."_ _

__Yuri sat up, grabbed JJ's hips, and rolled him over on his back. He untied JJ's robe and discovered he was completely naked underneath. His mouth watered at the sight of JJ's thick uncut cock. JJ stretched his arms over his head, then flashed Yuri his "JJ Style" fingers._ _

__"If you do that again, I'm leaving."_ _

__Yuri bent forward and took JJ's dick in his mouth. He had never given a blowjob before, but he was a quick learner. He wrapped his lips around his teeth - even though he sometimes wanted to bite JJ, this didn't seem like that time for it._ _

__JJ let out a moan and threaded his fingers through Yuri's hair. Yuri swirled his tongue around the tip as if he as eating an ice cream cone, then went down on his cock again._ _

__"So good, Yuri." JJ was panting and wiggling his hips._ _

__Yuri pulled his mouth off JJ's prick and looked at him. "Do you want to fuck my mouth?"_ _

__"I don't want to hurt you."_ _

__He shrugged. "I'll hold you down if I can't take it."_ _

__JJ angled his cock into Yuri's mouth, then began to thrust experimentally. Yuri opened his mouth wide and gave JJ and encouraging nod. He began to move quicker, eventually reaching the back of Yuri's throat. He gagged, and JJ stopped immediately._ _

__"I'm so sorry, Yuri-chan." He looked mortified._ _

__Yuri narrowed his eyes. "Did I ask you to stop? I'm fine, JJ. You aren't going to break me with your dick."_ _

__He opened his mouth again and took JJ's cock all the way to the back of his throat. JJ bit his fist, eventually moving again, rocking his hips upward into Yuri's mouth._ _

__Once he found an angle that worked, Yuri hardly noticed his gag reflex. JJ seemed encouraged, because he began to move more quickly and more forcefully, chasing his orgasm._ _

__For a moment, there was silence, just the sound of JJ sliding in and out of Yuri's mouth. Then, JJ let out a cry and came without warning. Yuri coughed, but took the salty fluid in his mouth, swallowing it all. He licked down JJ's shaft, catching any come that dribbled out of his mouth before glancing back up at JJ._ _

__He was staring at Yuri in amazement. "You're so hot."_ _

__Yuri climbed up to meet JJ at the head of the bed and rested his head on his chest. "It isn't like you're ugly."_ _

__JJ ran his fingers up and down Yuri's arm. "So - um - I need a little bit of time - but - um - would you want to - go again later tonight?"_ _

__Yuri brushed some rose petals out of his hair, reached for the TV remote, and turned on Food Network. "Jean-Jacques Leroy, I'm counting on you fucking me tonight. But first, I want to watch Cupcake Wars."_ _

__That sounded like a much better plan than listening to awful Russian poetry._ _

__FIN_ _


End file.
